Beauty Withheld in Love
by Mr. Shy Rockstar
Summary: Oneshot. Put bluntly this oneshot is only a small story of L and Light making love with each other, as lovers obviously. OBVIOUS YAOI Jesus : Read and Enjoy. Explained inside


**This is a oneshot in which I wrote after having the most vivid daydream ever (Induced sadly by a fanfic [: ) And I am warning you now that INDEED it is YAOI! ANd quiet possibly the more explicit of my work up to date (Well that I am allowed to post anyways) But let all be well. I hope you, who do read this, like it as much as I do. And if you dont fancy it then oh well [: I am happy with it! -Hearts-**

* * *

**Setting: L's bedroom I presume, I dont see it anywhere else ^^; The rest shall be explained! And warning, it does switch POV quiet often!**

* * *

**The Night Ignorant of Two Lovers, but the Two almost too aware of the Night.**

L danced his fingers across Lights sides, the soft cotton fabric tickling against the fingertips of his long pale fingers. Excitement spiraling through every vein in his body like electricity through wires, surging through the confining tubes looking for a way out. L started to feel like he was becoming nothing yet everything, melting into the sharp curves of Lights body as the barely younger man arched into his every touch, forcing himself closer than deemed possible so L could feel every rock hard, well developed muscle of the males body.

Light's breath brushing in hot waves across L's neck as his tongue danced across the pale skin, before sharp teeth slide across that very spot in a gentle bite sending shivering waves of emotion pounding through L's body in such a manner that even he couldn't describe what Light was doing to him, bending him to the geniuses very will, his thoughts causing a moan to erupt from the very hallows of his mouth.

Light released the soft flesh, licking at the abused skin gently before tilting his head just in time to see L moan, feeling the muscles in his groin twitch as a smile tugged at Lights lips, impulsively he shoved his tongue into L's mouth in an exploring manner, extraordinary emotion forcing his body to shiver in just pure, perfect exhilaration.

Their tongues melting together in harmony as L pushed Light back with all the gentleness a mother would use to lay her baby to sleep at night, making sure Light's head was on the pillow before straightening the males body out with the perfect ease of his skilled hands, fingers dancing underneath the cotton shirt to paint brush strokes across the smooth expanse of skin; with each gained inch upwards the shirt moved towards Light's neck, revealing more and more of those defined muscles.

L lifted Light so he could remove the shirt, smirking as he threw it aside, dipping down to press butterfly kisses down Light's neck, feeling gentle hands slide under his own shirt.

Light's gentle touch made it feel like a snake slithering across one's leg in slow synch with the mood as his hands slide further up L's back, fingertips pressing in a gentle caress across the expanse of skin before he removed L's shirt in one swift move, promptly dropping the shirt to the floor as he turned his head to press his lips to L's, feeling the smoothness of the males lips, the feathery touch deliriously delicious.

L moved his hand down to Light's thigh, gently caressing, sliding his fingers up and down the males thigh for a moment before touching Lights waist then back down to his thigh, moving his hand to Lights inner thigh rubbing teasingly before spreading Lights legs slowly apart before moving between the others legs, while kissing down the males neck, gently nipping and licking at the skin, feeling every single little arch and twitch of Light's muscles; the way the others hips moved up into his own as L kissed down the muscled chest, licking at one nipple before nipping at it faintly hearing the males trance like moan before he continued his way down the males chest then stomach, licking at the soft flesh in pure delight, as happy as he would be when given a slice of his favorite cake, or a bowl of delicious ice cream.

Suddenly L felt hands pressing against his shoulders and found himself on his back, Light quickly straddling the man before situating himself between L's legs, in nearly the same position that L had been a few moments before; a set of sharp teeth finding the all too sensitive flesh of his ear in the most gentle nips ever, just barely raking across the skin causing constant shocks of pleasure to purge his body like a drummer beating on the drums.

The feeling of a smooth tongue licking across the crest of his ear caused his hips to buck up, meeting with a more solid pair as his hardening groin rubbed roughly against Light's, causing a shocked moan to squeak right in L's ear yet the sound of it caused him to tremble in anticipation, he wanted Light so bad.

Light kissed down L's neck before licking the sweet flesh up to L's jaw line, pressing his lips to the others for a mere moment, barely even a fraction of enough time for L to respond before he darted out his tongue to gently drag across Ls upper lip, hearing the sharp inhale of breath quickly followed by an ever sweet moan. Light did this one more time before kissing down L's chest, nipping at the muscles as he did so, fingers dancing across L's more defined muscles before he licked the small dip between Ls hip and stomach, gasping as the male bucked his hips upwards, a moan so pure it sent shocks of pleasure through Light just to hear it. Licking that spot again Light quickly removed Ls belt before jerking down the unnecessary jeans, fingering at the dark blue boxers before removing them too, revealing Ls lower body.

His eyes widened slightly before looking L up and down, noting the way L was blushing when he realized he was now completely naked before Lights critical eyes, the moonlight filtering through the window glittering off Ls flawless pale skin making it seem like his skin was made of crystals. Light had always assumed that L would be a little pudgy at his stomach or something due to the amount of sweets the male consumed but L's body was as thin as his own. Every muscle rock hard due to the tension L was holding back in order not to dart away from Light's critical eyes. _Every _single muscle worked to perfection, curved and taut in all the right places, the muscles seeming like they would be hard if touched yet even the gentlest of touches would prove that the muscles were soft to ones touch, not sharp or hard in any area. Light practically moaned when he realized this, although there was one muscle a little contrary to this new apparent realization, a grin slowly tugged at Light's reddened lips.

L watched with wide sloth like eyes, the dark pools, like black holes swirling as they sparkled in the moonlight, staring straight into oak wood ones that narrowed with the mischief only a teenager could muster up behind closed doors.

L lifted a pale hand to run his long fingers through brown silky tresses watching as Light hesitantly dipped his head before licking at his hard member. L's hand reflexively tensed, entangling his fingers with Light's hair as he gasped before feeling himself being engulfed by the hot wet contours of Lights mouth. The slither of Lights tongue across his erection was almost too much along with the gentle sucking, the emotions all too pleasant for L to critique any of it. An encouraging moan leaking into the sweet night as his calm breaths turned to quick gasps, both his hands entangling in Lights hair, fingers twisting the locks.

Light gently pressed his hands to L's waist to hold the males form pinned to the bed, running his tongue along the hard member in the most teasing yet erotic way, suckling faster as he gently dragged his teeth along the sensitive flesh to cause more rippling tides of pleasure forcing pleasant moans from L; the air filled with their form of music. Continuing with his suckling motion, fingers dancing across L's thighs as his nails gently tickled the skin, feeling Ls hips strain against his one hand that pinned his waist down, licking at the head he grimaced when the taste of pre-cum overtook his senses, the bittersweet taste almost too much for Light, nearly causing him to gag as he pulled back.

All too soon to L, Light gave one last lick at the hard member before kissing L's thigh moving back up his stomach with butterfly kisses, sweetly nipping at the hot flesh on his way, the whole time Ls hands disentangling themselves from Lights hair, sliding down the smooth tan skin to the others pants, forcefully removing them along with the plain boxers. L decided to flip their positions before Light could even think to object, quickly maneuvering this with only a small shocked gasp from Light, who obviously wasn't expecting this.

Interrupted gasps filled the air as L pressed his lips hungrily to Lights, ignoring the fact that Light had just gone down on him, arching his body into the one beneath his as he rubbed their bodies together erotically, sweat forming to dot his forehead as he pulled back just enough to flip Light over, kissing up the tan spine before burying his face into the silky tresses, inhaling the intoxicating smell as he rubbed his groin against Lights ass, feeling the vibration of the males moan tremble through his chest before he reached around, tickling his fingers across Lights lips for a second "Kiss me" L demanded in a smooth voice, the pure lust and love that intermingled in it causing Light to arch and twist in immediate response to meet this demand, hungrily pressing his lips to L's in a hot kiss.

L reached to the side of the bed, quickly removing the lid to a small tube of lubricant, pressing deeper into the kiss before forcing his tongue between Lights lips, distracting the male from what he was doing with his hands. L bite down on Lights bottom lip, suckling on it gently before letting go.

"We can do this the painful way or less painful way…" L whispered huskily, trying to remember how to breathe as he watched soft pants leave Lights lips. "What's the difference?" Light muttered as he tried to kiss L again. "Well one way I prepare you by starting with my fingers the other I just go straight in... uh not dry before you start freaking out." L stated bluntly, raising an eyebrow for he was almost 45% sure that Light would take the more painful way. "Go straight in, I want you so bad L…" Light muttered his voice smooth like the gentle notes of a piano as he spoke, his tones low causing a more sexy appeal.

L's eyes widened before he laughed softly, having figured that would be Light's choice though he hadn't really expected it. Taking some lube he gently coated himself before kissing Light softly on the lips one last time, licking the males lower lip before pulling back, forcing Light to roll onto his stomach before pulling the male up onto his knees, watching in amusement as the caught-off-guard Light scrambled to hold his upper body up with his arms, glancing back at L in pure innocent curiosity, seeing as he had never done this before. L positioned himself at the entrance to Lights ass whispering softly "Ready?" barely hearing the choked, yet sure reply "Yeah…"

Smiling he slowly pushed himself into Light, a loud gasp echoing from the depths of his throat, a chocked moan mixed with a strangled cry brought tears to L's eyes as he pushed further in, wiggling about on accident "Damn Light you are so fucking tight!" L exclaimed, way out of character.

The second L had started to enter him Light gasped in pain, arms nearly giving out almost sending him face-first into the pillow, fists clenching the bed as he tensed before remembering that someone once told him that tensing up made it worse. Slowly relaxing his body he immediately started to feel better, arching back into L, Light lowered his head and buried his face into the pillow, a moan shaking his whole body. L relaxed as soon as Light did, much happier when the male beneath him wasn't so tense, it really didn't feel good at all when Light did that. Now pushing himself as far deep as he could go he felt Light's body shuddering beneath his own, pulling back until just the tip of himself was inside he paused for a moment, smirking as a whimper of protest slipped past Lights lips.

Slamming back inside Light shot up, his arms suddenly having strength as he cried out in shock and pleasure, the painful mixture forcing the past erotic sound from the man, causing Light to arch back against L's body even more; L placed his hands to Lights waist to hold the wiggling male in place before pulling back out, slamming in again just to see Lights reaction once more.

Light cringed as L slammed into him, the males hard member slamming right into his prostate in the most painful way yet the whole unusual way it was done sent shockwave after shockwave through his body in the most pleasurable way imagined. "L" Light moaned, shaking his head causing the feathery tresses of light and dark brown to fall into his face, not that L could exactly see this.

A tremble of pure exhilaration swept through L as he paused for a moment, not to piss Light off, just because he was so content on staying inside of Light that he didn't feel like moving, he never wanted to pull out. "L" Light whimpered this time, the soft tones of his voice dripping with want. L leaned so his chest was pressing against Light's slightly arched back, pressing his lips to the back of Light's left ear, "Please, please wait. Please just let me stay like this for a moment…" L whispered, instantly gaining a nod from the male beneath him in understanding.

Sighing in pure ecstasy L kissed Light's neck before kissing down his back as far as he could without hurting himself or pulling out. Finally he pulled back then pushed back into Light's ass, starting a sweet rocking motion that sent L over the edge; the luscious moist feeling of being inside Light was beyond what words could describe.

Light inhaled sharply each time L thrust in, the large male hitting a spot inside of him each time that sent fireworks off in his head. He wasn't even sure if he had his eyes open or closed anymore, all he knew was that he could slightly hear the pleasured moans escaping his lips mixing in the air with L's softer ones. Light felt complete with L inside him yet he wanted more, pressing back as hard as possible every time L thrusts, a much louder moan escaping him, much to his displeasure of making such girly noises.

Licking his dry lips he tilted his head to the side, just enough to see L's dazed expression, just before L leaned forward, one hand reaching out as he forced Light to twist more just so L could slam his lips into Lights, in doing this knocking them both forward onto their shoulders yet the rhythmic thrusts uninterrupted as L continued to thrust but now harder, more eagerly as he kissed Light, licking the males lips greedily.

"You taste so much sweeter than any cake or cookie I have ever had." L whispered in a low husky voice, gaining a tremble from Light.

"Lawliet" Light moaned, his eyes rolling back as L said this, a shudder shaking his form. L Gasped when Light actually said his name, his hips jerking forward out of pace and rougher than before causing Light to jump in surprise yet pleasure. Realizing what he had done a smirk overtook Lights lips as he whispered in a soft husky voice "Lawliet".

L moaned loudly, thrusting roughly into Light, quickening his pace. Leaning over L sank his teeth into Lights neck, fingers dancing around Lights waist to grip his hard erection. The feeling of cold fingers touching his hot member caused Light to jump before attempting to arch into L's hand, his body confused on what it should react to more. L grinned when he realized the confusion he was causing in Lights body before he wrapped his fingers around the hard member, starting a pumping motion that was nearly in time and just as rough as each of his thrusts.

"Lawliet; Lawliet I'm about to… I'm going to... Lawliet" Light cried out, not able to even think of a coherent sentence when all the emotions entangling his body started to become too much, the fire rushing through his veins seeking and demanding immediate release though in his head he never wanted this to stop. L moaned softly at Lights intense reaction to all of this "Light…" He groaned softly, thrusting faster though his body was going numb with all the pleasure he barely even realized he was still managing to keep his hand in time with his thrusts.

L thrusts became rougher, quickening each arm jerk before he felt rather than saw Light's body convulse in the beginning of his orgasm beneath him. Feeling spurts of hot liquid stream onto his hand he stopped pumping with his hand but kept thrusting, forcing Light to ride out the orgasm which could be the most numbing experience, one L never ceased to forget. Gasping as his body convulsed in his own orgasm, slamming one last hard time into Light before releasing inside him, feeling all the electricity that had been coursing through him like mad leave as he came. Shuddering he collapsed atop Light, feeling the male give beneath him leaving them in a pile atop the covers. "Light… I love you" L whispered, voice trembling as the after waves of his orgasm rolled through him in a sweet lullaby, too weak and physically numb to really care to pull out of Light.

"I love you too." Light whispered back, his breaths coming in quick gasps as his orgasm finished, body trembling in waves of aftershock and just plain shock, and despite his mental will to stay awake he found himself asleep before he knew it.

The night still and silent except their abnormal breathing that still hadn't calmed from pants even in their sleep, Light curled in L's tight grip, as they shifted into more comfortable positions in their sleep, bodies in bliss from what had happened. And the night went on ignorant of the two lover's ecstasy, but the two almost too aware of the night as they slept.

* * *

**Kaya Lawliet**


End file.
